


Literally, falling in love

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is very clusmy, and keeps running into the same gorgeous woman. Obviously they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally, falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> that was a prompt and i apologize for mistakes

Kira doesn't like to be called clumsy, or when people point it out, but she has to accept it. She is very clumsy.

Just last week, while doing some errands, she ran into someone, who turned out to be a beautiful woman, with shoulder length, brown hair, her eyes were a darker shade of brown.

The stranger smiled, on one hand she holds her items and with the other she helped Kira to not fall on her nose. Again.

 

She managed to stutter an apologize and a thank you, waving her hands around, catching the milk thankfully and trying not to lose her footing. _Again._

 

The woman chuckled, tried to hide her smile behind her free hand. But Kira could see it clearly, her eyes crinkle slightly, Kira smiled then, not able to help it.

 

With a nod and a bemused “Be careful next time.”, she kept walking along the aisle. Kira, inhaling once deep, turned around, catching the eyes of the stranger and little of red.

Turning her head around, her hair hitting her in the face, Kira felt the heat crawling to her face and even ears.

 

She escaped the store in a hurry.

 

And she believed it was the first and last time she would see that gorgeous person, and she's fine with it.

 

Till she bumped into that person again. Literally, bumped into her.

 

It was raining, she was on her way home when it started, obviously she doesn't have her umbrella with her.

 

At first she thought she could run, but the rain got heavier and so the only healthy thing to do, was to find a shelter for the, hopefully, passing moment.

 

And she did, eyes squinting, she saw a store with a porch. Looking down again, she ran the last few meters, not seeing the person also wanting to go under the porch.

 

Kira butt headed the person, probably on the shoulder. At least, Kira hopes it was the shoulder.

She let a high yelp and fell backwards, her bag making a graceful flight before it lands on her foot, the book inside hitting her toe. Of course.

 

A surprised voice, which was cursing and apologizing, made Kira look up, getting raindrops in her eyes and again was she looking down, blinking the drops and tears out.

 

With another yelp, as she felt a hand on her wrist, yanking her up, her bag hitting on her thigh, the hand on her wrist, which was surprisingly soft, yanked again, this time to force her to run.

 

Panting slightly, Kira didn't feel the raindrops anymore and looked up to see a roof. A chuckle made her turn to the left, seeing the gorgeous woman from last time.

 

“Are you alright? I mean, because you fell kinda hard.”

 

Nodding, Kira showed her that she was fine. Embarrassed to hell and back to heaven, but fine. She can't exactly say she is used to it, that her body built some kind of whole body callus. That sounds gross, so no. No telling gross stuff to gorgeous.

 

Said person was staring at Kira, surely thinking 'I saw her somewhere' or 'How dumb is she' or worse.

Also, she realized she starred back, with a gulp she turned around and wished she didn't in the same breathe.

 

They are sheltered by a sex shop. There are colorful dildos, handcuffs and many more stings.

Her caught breathe caught the strangers' attention and turned around.

 

Kira tried to hid behind her bag as the woman started to laugh. This can't be happening. That's the worst.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Kira saw the woman trying to catch her breath, smiling herself because the stranger was so beautiful while laughing.

 

Kira would love to know more about her. And exactly that broke her from all thoughts.

 

With a loud thank you, startling both of them, Kira started to run. Not turning around when the woman yelled after her to wait.

 

Kira tried to forget about those accidents. But the universe won't let her forget!

 

It does not matter where she goes, she always manages to ran into that woman. And while she loves her friend, Derek, but he is of no help.

He's happily in a relationship for a month now, with Stiles. They are very happy. But very useless.

They keep saying and trying to convince Kira that she should take the chance and ask the woman she keeps bumping into.

 

But it isn't so easy. Why do they believe it's so easy?

 

As it turns out, it is that easy.

 

After the, probably, 100th time meeting like that, Kira already learned about her name, which is Malia, so beautiful and unlike, she has annoying friends, but still loves and she has a fox pendant on her necklace. Which makes Kira stupidly happy, because she actually has the same, with the same pose and the same red stone as the eye.

 

They actually became friends somehow, Kira nearly breaking her bones but Malia is there to save her.

She may or may not always dreamed of her personal knight in shining armor.

 

Another 100th of times, Malia laughed and gave her a piece of paper, saying if she wants to meet so bad, she should just call or text her instead of running into her.

Kira was too happy to die out of embarrassment.

 

But it took her way too long to actually write a text, which only contained a weak 'Hey, its me Kira'.  
That weak text got out of control so fast, that Kira was laughing and waiting excitingly at Malias response till the sun shined into her room and her alarm went off.

 

Kira couldn't try to care, she was happy, didn't feel tired at all. Not even when she had the most boring professor in the world, giddily waiting for the response of Malia, who seemed to be just as eager to talk to Malia.

At least, that was Kira hoped.

 

After class, Kira gradually ran out of the room, obviously, she ran into someone.

The books flew to the floor, Kira said too often sorry that it doesn't sound like a word anymore.

 

The laugh made her stop.

 

“Didn't I tell you to call me?”

 

Kira was still so hyper from the night, happy to see Malia that she actually giggled.

 

Malia stopped to laugh at the sound, starring at Kira, which made her stop this time.

 

With an unsure smile, Kira holds a book in front of Malia, who took the book, after putting it in her bag, Malia took Kiras hand and pulled her along.

 

Kira felt her heart throbbing like crazy, and maybe the lack of sleep made her bold, or maybe it's the happiness she is feeling, but she took all her courage and took Malias hand in hers and entwined her hand with Malias.

 

Malia turned around, but Kira kept her eyes on the floor. She can be as bold as she wants, its still embarrassing.

A squeeze from the other hand made her smile, nearly dropping the book she is still holding.


End file.
